The present invention relates to sliced food products having corrugations on opposite surfaces and methods for manufacturing the same.
Food products commonly known as potato chips can be made from sliced potatoes or potato dough sheets. Conventional chips are generally made from flat slices of potatoes. Some chips are provided with parallel corrugations to provide a chip having a higher strength and different texture than conventional flat chips. Recently, the corrugations have been altered in an attempt to enhance the texture, appearance and flavor of the food product. One such product is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,586 to Fitzwater et al. The Fitzwater et al. patent is directed to a potato chip product having corrugations on both sides of the chip. These corrugations have the same frequency and amplitude, but are phase-shifted by 1/4 of the pitch distance between corrugations. This phase-shifted configuration, according to Fitzwater et al. provides a potato chip product that exhibits unique flavor and texture characteristics after cooking. This Fitzwater et al. configuration, however, yields a product that is relatively soft and exhibits moderately undesirable breakage in the package when subjected to normal handling. The phase-shifted product is also relatively thick, which can lead to burning and blistering problems during the cooking process.